Trophies
Trophies are special awards for feats of gaming skill, much like the Xbox 360's Gamerscore and PlayStation 3's Trophy System, that are present in recent Kingdom Hearts games. They are unnecessary for finishing the story, and most are considerably difficult to get. This article contains a list of trophies found within the games. Trophy mechanics In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the player does not receive a notification that they have gotten their trophy. They must check the Trinity Archives to receive notices of their trophies in the order they were obtained. They can then check the "Trophies" tab to see the trophies they have earned. Furthermore, when a player starts a new game in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, they are asked if they want to load a save file from the original Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and are awarded Trophies and the respective Trophy Bonuses depending on which Trophies this save file contained. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, each Trophy also comes with a Trophy Chip. Reaching goalposts of 2, 5, 8, 12, 16, 20, 25, and 30 Trophies will also award the player with pieces of the "King Mickey" outfits in the Avatar Menu, and collecting 20 trophies is required to unlock the secret movie, Signs of What's Next. The player does not receive their trophy when they complete its requirements; instead, they must also open the Debug Reports and select "Trophies" to receive the trophy and prizes. As such, it is in fact possible to "lose" a trophy if a player manages to undo the fulfilled requirements before collecting the trophy. In addition, the tutorial text explaining the purpose of the trophies will not appear until the player has obtained the "Twilight Triumph" trophy at the end of the game. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, the secret ending, Another Guardian of Light, is awarded after unlocking a certain amount of trophies. In Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX, Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX, and Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue, the trophy system from the PlayStation 3 and Playstation 4 is used. As such, they have no in-game use, although they do increase the player's PlayStation Network trophy level, and can be used to check completion progress. In addition, they are ranked in platinum, gold, silver and bronze, and players are notified of their achievement moments after they unlock a trophy. Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover is the only game within the HD Collection sets not to have any trophies for the player to unlock. The trophies from the original release of Birth by Sleep and Dream Drop Distance can still be collected in the same way as before, although the Memento Maniac and Frequent Friend trophies from Dream Drop Distance have been replaced with the Ribbit Reaper and Keyblade Conqueror trophies, due to lack of a camera and Streetpass function. In Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX, the available trophies are similar to those of the PS3 games, but are not treated as compatible and must be acquired separately. In addition, several trophies have been modified to make them less time-consuming to acquire, the trophies for the cinematic versions of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded have been removed entirely. List of Trophies ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded The game does not signal when the player earns a trophy--he or she must open the Debug Reports and select "Trophies" to receive their trophy. When a trophy is earned in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, a Trophy Chip is obtained as a bonus; this chip powers up multiple stats when placed on the Stat Matrix. Collecting multiple trophies will also award the player with pieces of the "King Mickey" outfits. Collecting 20 trophies is required to unlock Kingdom Hearts Re:coded's secret movie, Signs of What's Next. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' ''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX'' ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' ''Re:Chain of Memories'' ''358/2 Days'' ''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX'' ''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue'' ''Dream Drop Distance HD'' ''0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'' ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Main Game Re Mind Trivia *When the player obtains the Dairy Devotee trophy, the message is a reference to the "WINNER" contest held by the Sea-salt ice cream shop in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. *Strangely, although the player can earn any Trophy in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded at any point, the Tutorial text for Trophies will not appear until they have achieved Twilight Triumph trophy at the end of the game. *Each trophy for completing a Disney world in the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX is named after a song that is featured in the corresponding movie. Notes Category:Gameplay